This invention relates to scraping devices. The present invention seeks to provide a scraping device suitable for attachment to a rod (or a plurality of interconnected rods) for cleaning flues, chimneys and the like in the same manner as a conventional chimney brush. It is anticipated that the present invention will be particularly suited to removing encrusted deposits from the lining of tubular metal wood stove flues.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example.